Wings
by FarFromNever
Summary: Dean doesn't know what to get Cas for Christmas.


Basically a short little holiday fic inspired by art by carstiel on tum

* * *

"So," Sam said in between sips of his fancy coffee, "What are you getting Cas for Christmas?"

Dean looked at him blankly. "What?"

The stupid Sasquatch smirked. "Christmas, Dean. You know, birth of Christ and all that. What are you getting Cas?"

"Um... It's a surprise."

Sometimes it really surprised Dean how quickly Sam could go from a normal expression to having a complete bitchface. Now was one of those times.

"You weren't going to get him anything, were you?"

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"Slipped my mind," Dean muttered petulantly. Which was true in a way; it had slipped his mind in the sense that it had never occurred to him to get Cas something. But in his defense, what could the guy possibly need?

It wasn't until he saw the look on Sam's face that he realized he'd spoken his thoughts.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. It's not about need, it's about doing something nice for someone you care about."

"I let the guy stay here, that's nice."

"You're so incredibly funny," Sam dead panned.

"What're _you_ getting him then?" Dean challenged.

"Nothing major, but at least I got him something."

"Whatever."

"Dean..."

"Dude, I'm getting him something, okay? Don't piss yourself."

Two days later, Dean still hadn't gotten Cas a gift (but he was trying, damn it).

He was working on the Impala when a familiar pair of legs appeared next to his head.

Groaning internally, he rolled out from under the car and sat up. "Hey Cas."

"Dean."

"What do you need," Dean asked as he turned and wiped his hands.

"What do you want for Christmas," Cas asked hesitantly.

_Damn it all to hell._

He carefully schooled his expression into one of careful neutrality before turning back around. "Nothing."

"Sam said that it was customary to get others something when celebrating."

"Son of a bitch..."

"You realize that you both have the same mother," Cas pointed out innocently.

Dean probably would have laughed or taught Cas the importance of not taking everything quite so literally if he wasn't so stressed. "Listen, ignore Sam. You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to."

"I don't want you to." That came out a bit more harshly than he had meant for it to.

Cas stepped closer to Dean and observed him before opening his mouth as if he was going to speak and closing it again. With an almost imperceptible nod, he walked away.

Sighing, Dean slid back under the hood of his car and started tinkering with it again. It wasn't long before a different, longer pair of legs appeared next to him.

"Was that Cas I just saw?" The mock confusion in Sam's voice was infuriating.

Dean grabbed the nearest tool and threw it at Sam's legs, cursing when his brother dodged. "Go to hell."

"Already been, didn't care for it."

"Asshole."

Sam's laughter echoed in throughout the room as he left, putting a small smile on Dean's face.

Now he _really_ had to get Cas something.

Four days before Christmas, Dean caught Cas staring out of the window.

"What're you looking at?"

"Everything and nothing."

And suddenly, Dean knew what he was going to get Cas.

On Christmas Day, they all had their presents under some crappy tree that had been bought from god knows where and Sam, the little nerd, was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement and anticipation.

When it was everyone was ready give their gifts, he went first. "Here," he said as he tossed Cas and Dean their gifts, watching with obvious amusement as Cas unopened his with painstaking precision and Dean tore into his with typical impatience.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas's small smile was genuine. His gift was a framed picture of them, Bobby, and the Harvelles before it all went to crap.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said sarcastically. Sam had gotten him an iPod filled with his electronic, college frat boy crap.

Cas gave them their gifts and watched their faces carefully. Sam had gotten more books on lore, while Dean had gotten the amulet that Sam gave him when they were kids.

"Jesus, Cas. How'd you even get this back?"

He shrugged.

Knowing that Sam was watching, he slid it around his neck gently. "Thanks man."

Now that it was Dean's turn, they both stared at him expectantly. Awkwardly, he threw Sam the gift he'd gotten him, which he'd put under multiple layers of paper and packaging purely for the sake of pissing him off, and stood.

"Come on, and close your eyes," he said, holding his hand out to Cas.

Confused, Cas looked at Sam for guidance but he only shrugged. "Come on, Cas. Don't you trust me?"

"Obviously," he said as he closed his eyes and took Dean's hand.

Dean led him outside and positioned him against the bunker. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Dean-"

"Closed!"

Sighing rather dramatically, Cas reluctantly did as he was told, shivering slightly in his ever present trench coat.

"Okay...," Dean said as he connected the cables, "now open."

He opened his eyes and turned. Behind Cas were strings of blue Christmas lights arranged to look like wings. Slowly, he turned around and looked at Dean.

"You know, because your eyes are blue and you were an angel and I figured you'd like it and... yeah."

"I do like it."

"You do?"

"Yes." And goddamn if his stupid crooked smile didn't make all the time that he spent trying to make everything perfect worth it.

He scratched his neck as he searched for something even semi-intelligent to say. "That's, uh, that's great 'cause–"

Cas kissed him, putting both hands on either side of Dean's face. After the initial shock wore off, Dean leaned into it and slid one hand around Cas's waist and the other around the back of his neck. Yeah, his lips were cold and a bit chapped, and yeah, it was unexpected but it was the best kiss he'd gotten.

"DEAN," Sam yelled from inside the bunker. It sounded like he'd gotten through all the layers and discovered his new toy clown.

Dean laughed softly, still holding onto Cas. Christmas may be his new favorite holiday, he thought to himself.


End file.
